Vanilla Ice Cream
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Aku tahu kalau aku sahabat kecilmu, Hinata, aku mengenalmu dalam seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tahu kesukaanmu terhadap es krim. Tapi kenapa semakin lama perasaan ini berubah? Request by Nutnut. AU. Mind to RnR?


-Vanilla Ice Cream-

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Pairing(s) : SasuHina

WARNING : AU, OOC

Summary : Aku tahu kalau aku sahabat kecilmu, Hinata, aku mengenalmu dalam seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tahu kesukaanmu terhadap es krim. Tapi kenapa semakin lama perasaan ini berubah?

========== VIC ==========

-Hinata's POV-

Aku melahap es krim vanilla lagi, kali ini penghabisan conenya yang renyah. Menunggu itu memang menyebalkan dan kau tahu, kini aku tengah menunggu Sasuke, sahabat baikku sejak kecil. Huh, bungsu Uchiha itu selalu saja ngaret kalau kami sedang janjian bertemu.

"Hei, Hinata, maaf menunggu lama!" sapanya saat sampai di restoran cepat saji tempat kami janjian.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Kau marah?"

"Ti-tidak, kok! Kau jadi menemaniku memilih baju, kan?" tanyaku.

"Hn? Ya, ya, ya. Ayo!" Sasuke menggandeng tanganku, mengajak jalan bersamanya.

Aku tersipu, rasanya sayang sekali melepaskan gandengan tangan Sasuke, ia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Yah, hal terpenting sekarang, kami berdua sedang menuju ke departement store, Sasuke menemaniku belanja, atau lebih tepatnya aku meminta sarannya untuk memilihkanku baju. Jujur saja, sejak kecil aku sangat tidak bisa berdandan. Jangankan untuk berdandan, memilih baju yang cocok untukku saja, aku tak bisa. Baju yang ku pakai selalu saja baju biasa dengan jaket agak tebal yang menutupi bajuku, dan tentu saja celana panjang berwarna biru donker.

Sebenarnya selera Sasuke tak buruk juga, ia suka memilihkanku baju terusan atau baju biasa yang di padu padan dengan rok. Aku hanya pasrah saja dan menganggap kalau pilihannya itu yang terbaik. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang memilihkanku baju terusan berwarna merah jambu dengan aksen biru muda di sana sini. Setelah aku mencobanya, alisnya bertaut, nampak berpikir.

"Bagus!" komentarnya.

"Sasuke, kau tak bohong, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hihihihi... Terima kasih, ya!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Untuk apa aku membeli baju baru? Hn, jawabannya mudah, kok. Aku ada kencan dengan salah satu teman sekelasku, namanya Naruto. Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama mengaguminya, lama sekali, tapi kemarin ia mengajakku nonton bareng. Ku pikir, meski kami belum jadian, ini adalah sebuah kencan. Sasuke pun setuju denganku.

Setelah membayar belanjaanku, aku pun kembali ke rumah dengan hati yang amat senang. Sasuke, terima kasih ya!

-End Hinata's POV-

========== VIC ==========

-Sasuke's POV-

Sore hari, aku menatap langit dari jendelaku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Hinata sudah mulai dewasa rupanya. Ia memang hanya tiga tahun lebih muda dari pada aku, tapi aku selalu berpikir kalau Hinata itu kekanak-kanakan dan agak manja. Yah, dia masih suka menangis dan akan menjerit senang saat di belikan es krim. Namun sekarang berbeda, ia berkencan dengan teman sekelasnya, Naruto. Seingatku, orang itu juga adalah cowok yang dikagumi oleh Hinata.

Sudahlah, untuk melupakan itu, aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik di kamarku ini. Ku ambil handphone yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarku, lalu ku pasang headset dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

Sambil mendengar alunan musik keras, aku menghentak-hentakkan tangan dan kakiku, melepas penat dan stres di pikiranku. Niatnya. Tapi ternyata, yang datang malah ingatan tentang Hinata tadi pagi.

-Flashback-

Pagi ini Hinata main ke rumahku sebelum pergi kencan dengan Naruto. Ibuku sampai berpikir kalau Hinata akan pergi denganku, karena ketika ia masuk ke kamarku, bajunya sudah sangat rapi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" Hinata memakai rok terusan yang kemarin ku pilihkan untuknya.

"Kemarin sudah ku bilang bagus, kan?" jawabku cuek sambil membalik majalah.

"Sasuke, a-aku gugup," katanya sambil menyatukan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Hhh," aku menutup majalahku lalu mendekatinya, "Tenang saja, mana ada sih yang mau mengganggu anak kecil sepertimu," aku mengacak rambut Hinata.

"Huh!" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudahlah, sana berangkat," kataku.

"Aku pergi!" ia membawa tas tangannya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

"Di lemari es ada es krim vanilla, loh!"

"..." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana siap kencan kalau diiming-imingi es krim saja bisa batal pergi," goda Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata menatapku sebal lalu menyerbuku dengan pukulannya.

"Iya, ampun! Nanti kita makan sama-sama setelah kau pulang kencan," kataku sambil memegang tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum lalu perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang ada di peganganku.

"Aku pergi, Sasuke!"

Aku mengangguk, lalu Hinata pun benar-benar keluar dari kamarku. Cih! Kami-sama, ada apa denganku? Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit sekali. Aku tahu kalau aku sahabat kecilmu, Hinata, aku mengenalmu dalam seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tahu kesukaanmu terhadap es krim. Tapi kenapa semakin lama perasaan ini berubah?

-End Of Flashback-

Aku memutar bola mataku, berharap dapat melupakan kejadian tadi pagi, namun percuma. Rasanya aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri yang menyedihkan ini. Tangan dan kakiku masih bergerak lincah mengikuti irama alat musik. Namun sesaat kemudian, terhenti karena ada panggilan masuk.

Hinata

Calling...

"Halo."

"Hiks... Sa-Sasuke... Hiks..."

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?"

"Hiks..."

"HINATA! JAWAB AKU!" bentakku amat khawatir padanya.

"Sasuke... Hiks... Bantu aku..."

"Kau dimana?" tanyaku lagi akhirnya.

"I-Ichi...raku..." jawabnya tak jelas.

"Jangan kemana-mana!" aku mematikan telepon.

Memang kata-katanya tak jelas, tapi aku tahu kalau Hinata berada di sebuah restoran. Ichiraku. Naruto, kalau kau berbuat yang macam-macam pada Hinata, ku bunuh kau! Aku pun menyalakan motor balap biruku dan langsung tancap gas menjemput Hinata.

Selama perjalanan, hatiku sungguh tak tenang. Berbagai firasat buruk merajai pikiranku. Apa yang Naruto lakukan? Apakah ia memukul Hinata? Atau apakah ia merayu Hinata untuk berbuat hal 'aneh'? Cih! Aku sama sekali tak bisa fokus karena memikirkan itu.

Aku tiba di depan restoran Ichiraku dan mataku langsung tertuju pada Hinata yang terduduk di depan restoran Ichiraku. Aku langsung memarkir motorku sembarangan dan menghampirinya. Hinata, matanya sembab dan bengkak karena menangis.

"Hinata!" aku mendekap erat tubuhnya, tak perduli berapa pasang mata yang memandang kami.

"Sa...su...ke..." panggilnya terbata, entah masih shock atau apa.

"Shht, ikut aku, ya."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, dan aku pun membimbingnya untuk berJalan menuju motorku. Tatapan mata Hinata begitu kosong, bahkan hingga saat ia akan naik ke atas motorku, aku takut sekali ia akan terjatuh.

-End Sasuke's POV-

========== VIC ==========

Hinata masih terdiam menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Sasuke duduk dihadapannya, menunggu dengan sabar sampai sahabatnya itu mau bercerita padanya. Pria itu sangat bersyukur karena Neji, kakak Hinata, sedang pergi keluar kota, sementara kedua orang tua Hinata sedang keluar. Kalau tidak, mungkin Sasuke sudah habis disidang.

"Hinata, kau sudah mau cerita?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Na-Naruto..." gumam Hinata tak jelas.

"Kenapa?"

"Ia bilang kalau aku kekanak-kanakan dan hanya menyukai cowok sok dingin."

"Maksudnya? Kenapa ia bisa bilang begitu?"

"Itu..., karena aku menolaknya," jawab Hinata sebisanya.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke makin tak mengerti.

"Aku... hanya mengaguminya, Sasuke. Tapi tak menyukainya."

"Pecundang!"

"Ya?"

"Pecundang! Naruto tak lebih dari sekedar pecundang!"

"..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, tunggu sebentar disini, ya."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau pulang sebentar."

Hinata hanya mengangguk, dan Sasuke pun beranjak dari kamar Hinata. Gadis itu pun sendirian. Dalam hati ia amat sedih karena orang yang selama ini dikaguminya jauh sekali kepribadiannya dengan yang ada di angan-angan Hinata. Tapi, ia tak ingin menangis lagi.

Hanya selang lima menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali sambil membawa bungkusan di tangannya. Keringat bercucuran dan nafas terengah-engah, menunjukkan kalau ia habis berlari. Hinata hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Yap! Aku kembali!"

"Apa itu, Sasuke?"

"Ini? Tebak saja!"

"Sasuke..., aku sedang tak ingin bercanda."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Hn..., Hinata."

"Apa?"

"Lupakan Naruto."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun sudah ku lakukan."

"Baguslah."

"Bagus?"

"Hinata, maafkan aku tak bisa ada disampingmu tadi."

"Kalau kau ada disampingku, itu bukan kencan!"

"Hahaha... Iya juga. Hn, tapi aku inginnya ada di sampingmu tadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena cowok sok dingin itu sangat suka padamu."

"Sasuke?"

"Sudah ah, esnya meleleh nih," Sasuke membuka bungkusan yang tadi ia bawa.

Es krim vanilla, kesukaan Hinata. Tapi kali ini perhatian Hinata tak tersita pada es krim itu, ia masih menatap Sasuke dengan penasaran.

"Ku pikir bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu, ternyata percuma," Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"A-apa yang kau maksud tadi, Sasuke?"

"Aku... ng... menyukaimu," Sasuke bergumam tak jelas.

"Apa?"

"Aku takkan mengatakannya dua kali," wajah Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Sayangnya Naruto salah, aku tak menyukai cowok sok dingin itu."

"N-nani?" Sasuke tergagap.

"Tapi aku mencintainya," Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Hinata!" Sasuke memeluk sahabat, ng, pacar barunya itu.

"..."

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru yo."

Rasanya aneh memang akhirnya jatuh cinta pada sahabat sendiri, tapi sepertinya membuat Hinata bahagia adalah keinginan Sasuke. Keduanya berpelukan erat hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan mengecup dahi Hinata.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Es krimnya betulan meleleh."

"Yaaaah! Ayo kita makan! Sayang, kan?" tanggap Hinata cepat.

Sasuke membuka es krim vanilla cup itu, lalu memberikannya pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum, lalu menyambut es krim dari Sasuke itu. Rasanya sangat aneh, padahal baru saja Hinata menangis karena Naruto, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke merubah moodnya.

"Berantakan, nih!" Sasuke mengelap sudut bibir Hinata yang terkena es krim dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menjilatnya.

"Kau jorok, Sasuke!"

"Aku kan tak mungkin jijik pada kekasihku sendiri," jawab Sasuke, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata tersipu.

"Kau tahu, kau seperti es krim vanilla."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dingin diluar, tapi sebenarnya di dalam hatimu mudah meleleh."

"Hatiku hanya meleleh untukmu, manis," goda Sasuke.

Hinata lagi-lagi tersipu, selama ini ia hanya mengenal Sasuke yang cuek. Hinata sama sekali tak tahu kalau seorang Sasuke ternyata juga punya sisi gombal. Ya, seperti es krim vanilla, dingin di luar, tetapi mudah mencair di dalam.

.

.

~O W A R I~

.

.

========== VIC ==========

Nutt! Maafkan diriku ini, karena membuat fic yang gaje nan abal. Mana kedua karakter ini OOC. Hiks... Masalahnya kalau tidak OOC, Cha bingung bagaimana caranya dua insan ini saling suka (?). Yah, Cha kan SasuSaku lovers *dibantai SasuHina FC*

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
